


Avail

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Foreplay, Help I love RDM too much., Mild-moderate spice, Olé cat husband, inner musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Inner thoughts of a passionate man on his occasional lover.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/X’rhun Tia
Kudos: 10





	Avail

Only the Twelve knew how he tried to resist. Yet, it was to no avail. He had instructed others in the crimson art, but none had fascinated and then consumed him the way she did. Their days were merry, their nights like wildfire. She brought with her such joy and when the inevitable partings occurred, the ache remained. How he rejoiced in secret when their paths would cross. They were both wanderers, never to set roots. Scent, taste, skin, her voice crying out his name, all he drank in like a man dying of thirst at an oasis.

Here, now, they laid together in his bed, limbs and tails entwined, her head tucked under his chin, their heartbeats slowing. His lips brushed her forehead with a kiss and she returned the favor, sweet mouth on his. He felt her hunger growing again as she pressed forward, pushing him on his back. Gods, what they could’ve been had he’d only been younger. He watched as she straddled his hips and resolved to give her everything he could tonight. Tomorrow would come and they’d travel their own courses but for now, they had each other. That was all that mattered.


End file.
